Don't Speak
by MCahill
Summary: Can Amy Cahill ever forget what happened in the Clue Hunt? As a devastated Ian Kabra finds opportunities to reveal his true feelings, will he succeed in mending Amy's broken heart? Will Amy ever accept him after all the heartbreaks? Amian.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfic! I was inspired to write one after I read so many wonderful fanfics…**

**This is a short story set after Day of Doom. Amy and Ian are both 17, Dan is 14, and Natalie, sadly, did not survive the electrocution. **

**There is some OOCness. I am not the best writer, so bear with me. There will be a bit of songfic intertwined in this :) There will be different POV in the story but it's fairly obvious who it is, so I will not say it in the story. **

**Be prepared for a bit of fluff. So sorry if you hate that.**

**I (sadly) do not own the 39 clues. And certainly do not own Ian Kabra, as much as I would like to.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own the 39 Clues.**

He's done it again.

He watched in despair as the last wisp of fiery red hair disappeared around the corner. Those brilliant jade orbs flashed in his mind again.

_Why?_ He thought. _Why is it that she hates me so much? Why isn't there a way to apologize to her without upsetting her so much? Why wouldn't she just listen? _

The remains of her lavender-vanilla scent linger in the air. Without second thoughts, he ran after her.

* * *

Tears streaked down her cheeks. She ran blindly into a small café to her left.

_OOF!_

"Amy!"

She looked up. Sinead Starling's reddish mane almost glowed like an orange sea underneath the lights. The girl wrapped her arms around her mess of a friend. She led her to a small table near the corner, with a small window overlooking the lush green field of Attleboro's city park.

"I'm okay. Just h-here to g-g-grab a small snack," Amy chokes out defensively after Sinead tries to protest.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"I bet you in the name of Katherine Cahill that it was the Lucian bastard." Sinead sneered.

Amy felt her eyes water again, but couldn't help but stifle a small laugh without success. It came out more like a squeak.

"You know me so well," Amy said.

Sinead rolled her eyes, but then gave her best friend an understanding squeeze on the hand.

"I'll be right back. Care for some hot chocolate?"

"Y-yes please."

You and me

We used to be together

Everyday, together, always

_He was there for me in the beginning. In the library, on the same team and helping me, and saving me form Isabel's cruel ways once. _

I really feel

That I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe

This could be the end

_He is starting to slip away after that. He left me in a cave to die. Almost killed me when has fed me to the sharks. But those longing gazes, him holding my hand-was that all a joke?_

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real

Well I don't want to know

_Maybe he really is abandoning me. Maybe those are all lies but are they? I don't' know._

Don't Speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

_Stop it. He can't make up for what happened in Korea. I know he is trying to apologize, but these efforts are futile. It's not enough. A simple sorry is not going to mend my heart. Please stop, it hurts too much._

Don't Speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

_I know you are trying to apologize for that. I cannot trust your reasons, I can't believe them. I gave you many chances, but it's too late. You've hurt me over and over, through and through._

Our memories

Well, they can be inviting

But some are altogether

Mighty frightening

As we both die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry

_Don't remind me of what happened. I still have nightmares about the clue hunt. The fear, the essence will never go away. Sometimes, it's too much. I can't carry all the weight in my shoulders, alone._

Don't speak

I know just what you're thinking

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts (no, no, no)

_I try to take in all those empty words. But they cannot mend my already broken, shattered heart._

Don't speak

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts,

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!

I know what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't speak

Don't speak

Don't speak

**How was it? Please leave some reviews/comments and cc or anything I need to improve on! I would love to hear from you! I do PM, so feel free to do so. **

**If you were confused, the second part was A bit of songfic. Amy was waiting for Sinead and she listens to the song (can you guess what it is?). Her thoughts are in italics and the song lyrics are centered.**

**Don't worry, this is not a one-shot! There will be a few more chapters, but it's only going to be a short story.**

**Song used in the story: Don't Speak by No Doubt **

**I love the song, listen to it! It's great :D**

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own the 39 Clues.**

Ian Kabra sat on the park bench. He scrunches his nose, disgusted that his new, custom made Armani pants are getting dirty. _This is where _peasants _sit! _He thought. Attleboro City Park was the only park that he can at least _tolerate._

No matter how much he tries to apologize, Amy Cahill wouldn't take it. It seems to make everything even _worse._

But he's determined to win her back, to collect the broken pieces of her heart and put them together, piece by piece.

A Kabra ALWAYS gets what they want, Natalie would say.

The mention of his deceased sister brings tears to his eyes. The pain was like a bullet piercing his heart. He had no family and no one who truly cared for him.

This is the more reason to be accepted by Amy. Ian was not looking for self-pity, but seeing how much he had hurt her in the clue hunt, she did not deserve to suffer any more pain.

The only way is to tell her how he truly feels.

* * *

The two girls walked out the café. Sinead suggested walking in the park, seeing how upset Amy still is over the little quarrel.

Amy has being silent the whole way. _I will make myself forget,_ she thought. _Forget about Korea, forget about the clue hunt and most of all, forget about him. _

Sinead pointed at the wild roses blooming by the fountain.

"Their beautiful," Amy breathed. She had always had a passion for flowers. They reminded her of Grace. Grace loved to garden, and her impeccable garden is still maintained by Amy today.

"Not as beautiful as you, love." A suave, accented voice said from behind.

Amy whipped around. And is face by the no-other Ian Kabra.

"What do you want?"

Ian pretended to be hurt, putting on small pout. But it was not all an act. Inside, a small pang of sadness washed over him as from the harsh greeting.

"Cobra, don't you dare and tou-"

Amy pushed Sinead back and whispered in her ear. She nodded understandingly and begins to walk off.

"Cobra, if you dare to even hurt her, let alone _touch_ her, your sorry ass will be pretty damn busted," Sinead snarled.

"Bloody hell, look who's in a good mood today," Ian muttered sarcastically under his breath. He turned back to Amy. "Love-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! My name is AMY, not some "deep affection" bullshit."

Ian was again surprised by Amy's suddenly outburst. He gave his signature smirk.

Amy immediately turned beet red. She could feel his gaze on her, which made her another few shades redder. _Amy! Stop that! Why are you blushing like mad for a traitor? _

"Earth to Amy!" Ian said, "Would you like to accompany me to a walk, I would like to talk to you."

"There is no way I will let you fool me again. I wouldn't fall for your dirty tricks." Amy said.

She glared at Ian an turn without response, walked off briskly to find Sinead.

* * *

"Ian, I said pass the SALT, not _SUGAR_!"

"As far as I'm concerned, the jars are not labeled, so it's not my fault that it gave you the wrong one."

"But I said the one on the LEFT!"

"It WAS on MY left, love."

"UGH. Shut up, Cobra!"

"Make me."

"No one wants to hear you talk! You…suck!"

Nellie and Dan glanced at each other in horror. This was the fifth time this week that the two argued about something small.

"Ames-" Dan tried to interfere, but Amy and an both shot daggers at him. Nellie clamped her hand over Dan's mouth.

Nellie glared at Dan. "Last time you tried, the kitchen ended up covered in maple syrup, food coloring, plus two angry hormonal teenagers." She hissed.

They left the two to argue. Nellie sighed. When will the two ever learn to get _along_? Despite the constant fights, Amy and Ian definitely have something more…than "hate" going on.

* * *

He entered the library silently. It sure paid off to be a Lucian.

Amy was curled up in a corner, completely lost in a book. Her eyes shone with happiness. Reading was the only thing that can take her mind off of the real world.

"Hello, love."

After a good full minute of silence, Amy glared at the picture perfect human being sitting next to her. Their legs brushed against each other's, and Amy felt her face color.

"P-please don't c-c-call me that."

"Romeo and Juliet. Such a great tragedy, written by the famous Shakespeare."

Amy felt annoyance wash over her. "No shit, Sherlock"

She continued to read. Silence once again settled in the large room. He stared at her jade green orbs that sparkled, her red hair falling messily across her face.

They sat in complete silence, except for the occasional page flipping of Amy's book.

Ian cannot take his eyes off her. Plain, cotton t-shirts and worn out jeans is something that Ian would never touch. They just _scream_ the word peasant. But despite that fact, she was beautiful. Moe beautiful than any of the blonde, model like girls that flirt with him. She had stolen his heart, and there is no other replacement for the shy and stuttering 17 year old.

"Amy," He begins, "How-"

He stopped in mid-sentence. An unexpected tear was rolling down Amy's pale face.

**Hey guys! There's chapter 2 for ya! How was it?**

**Remember, reviews will be AWESOME1 :D It motivates me to write more...which mean another update**

**It's Spring Break here... so I have a lot of time on my hands these days...NO HOMEWORK! I'm definitely going to work on writing more chapters ;)**

**Review lovelies**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclamers: I do not own the 39 Clues.**

Although her back was to him, it was clear that she was upset. Extremely upset.

"Amy, love, are you alright?"

She sniffled. Silence.

"Do I look alright? Ian, life isn't a fairy tale! You don't get everything you want! Nothing will end in 'happily ever after'. Love isn't something you can get with good looks and a charming smile!" Amy said.

He places a hand on her shoulder. She violently shook it off, casting a death glare.

Ian tried again.

"How do you define love?"

She turned around and faced him. Her eyes were puffy, and a small hiccup escaped unwillingly.

"There's no definition of love. It's something that cannot be defined solely based on one definition form one person."

"How do you see it then?" Ian pushed.

"How can I believe in love when I don't even trust myself?" Amy said angrily. "_Someone _has played with my heart and tore it into pieces, and then shatters it even more. Love is not something I can trust anymore. How can I love when I've been hurt so many times?!"

She was almost screaming. For once in his life, Ian was lost for words.

"And thank you, Ian Kabra, for making me realize this from _experience_."

She stood up and stormed through the French doors.

* * *

Amy sank into the cushioned lawn chair. Now that the vespers ordeal is over, life was peaceful_._ There would be an occasional Cahill meeting sporadically, but other than managing Madrigal affairs and school, life might be even a bit..._boring_.

She hasn't bothered with homework yet. Although with her English essay due tomorrow, Amy needed to take some time and clear up her mind.

It's been exactly three days, eight hours, and fifty-three minutes since Amy has talked to Mr. Pompous Jerk. She remembered how little she has seen him these past few days. At mealtimes, both would choose seats opposite from each other, as far away as possible. But she cannot get the dark amber gaze, perfect hair, and the breathtaking smile out of her mind…

_AMY! What are you THINKING about? The cobra is not something to waste brain cells on._

She violently pushed the thought of that certain someone out of her head. She certainly did not like him. She could only _tolerate_ him. _I, Amy Cahill, does NOT like Ian Kabra, _she confirmed silently in her head.

But in a small corner of her subconciousness, it has the exactly opposite feeling.

Amy stood up suddenly and turned to leave the sunny spot where she reposed. Not looking at what is in front of her, Amy struck into a mass of designer silk and the overpowering smell of clove.

She muttered a barely audible "sorry" and attempted to leave. However, the figure swiftly block her path, causing the two to collide again.

"In a hurry to leave?" Ian asked.

Amy sighed. "No, not in particular. But now that _someone has to ruin_ my perfect afternoon, I would love to get as far away as possible."

A flash of hurt appeared in Ian's eyes. He immediately recovered his suave air, not wanting to show how much it stung.

Amy bit her lips. _That was a bit harsh. _"I'm sorry."

Ian pretended to look puzzled, which is rewarded by a glare from Amy.

"Well, I'm sorry for snapping at you just now. If you are too stupid to get the insult, then I take it back," Amy mumbled, her cheeks glowing red.

"Apology accepted."

"And… about that day…" Amy's voice trailed off. She dropped her gazed for the amber eyes in front of her. "I really shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm…sorry."

Ian was taken aback at her apology. Amy was apologizing to _him?_ Ian let the words slowly register into his brain. Amy Hope Cahill had just apologized to the much hated Ian Kabra. No one has said anything sincere since… Ian's heart suddenly felt heavy, being reminded of how cruel and heatless he used to be. He doesn't deserve someone like Amy. He has hurt her countless times, and although Amy will never like him, she still treats him like a friend, like a family.

Amy was getting fidgety. "A-are you still… mad?"

Ian snapped out of his daze. "No, of course not. And thank you." He flashed a genuine smile, one that has not appeared in nearly 8 months, and one that only Amy Cahill can bring out.

He can see that she was relieved. Her cheeks were now a deep shade of tomato red, and her reddish brown hair was falling out of place. Ian gently pushed a lock of hair out of her face. She flinched, but relaxed because it was just Ian.

"Care to go out for dinner, love?" Ian pushed his luck and asked nervously, but of course not letting that show.

"S-sure."

"Very well. We'll leave at seven, and I think we're headed for Bon Sejour. Be ready."

Amy flashed a shy smile at Ian, then turned and disappeared into the Cahill mansion.

Ian's heart skipped excited. His mind was occupied with tonight. A small smile escaped his lips, and it was another genuine smile.

_Amy Cahill is giving me a second chance. I will do anything to prove that she will not regret this. This time, I will not mess up. This time, I will set things right._

This time, it will be a true beginning.

* * *

**How was it? I hoped that in this chapter Amy wasn't too mean to Ian. I tried to be nice to the poor lovesick guy. I know it took me so long to update, but recently I am not feeling too well. Oh well, at least I'm not dying. **

**Please review! I want to know how it was. And if you have any ideas for how this story might go, please tell me! Writer's block often plagues me, and I hate it when that happens.**

**In the next chapter, there will be Jake. And also, I am thinking to change the title of the story. Ideas?**

**Nowww go review!**

**-M**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I'm going to find a corner and cry :') It means so much when you review.**

**I wrote a super-long chapter because you guys are awesome. I think there is only a few more chapters to go before the end! Enjoy!**

**P.S- Ok. I hate Jake. And reviews make me happy.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the 39 Clues.**

Amy walked out of her room, uncertain of what her reflection will look like in the full length body mirror.

She opened her eyes slowly. Slightly eye lined jade green orbs stared back. Nellie insisted that she was beautiful enough and that she only needed makeup to touch up.

Her form fitting gold dress is cut off right above the knee. It was sleeveless, and complimented her red hair. She wore black designer and has a match black clutch. It was five minutes till seven. Amy started to make her way to the door.

She was greeted by Nellie downstairs. Her former au pair wrapped Amy into a big hug.

"You look beautiful, kiddo. Just remember to have a blast, and don't let cobra's remarks get to you personally. He's just like that _naturally_." Nellie winked to her.

Amy smiled. She was actually looking forward to this night out.

Ian was also looking into his mirror. He gazed at himself. It was undeniable that he looked perfect. However, he still has not perfected the little speech that he has been preparing tonight.

Tonight, Ian decided, was the night that he was going to let Amy know his true feelings.

Tonight, Ian promised himself that he was not going to make the same mistake again, as he did in Korea so many years ago.

* * *

Ian appeared downstairs, looking flawless as usual. He gave Amy his signature smirk, causing her to blush madly. He rather enjoyed the effect he can have on the girl.

Ian and Amy walked towards the sleek black Lamborghini parked on the pebbled driveway. He opened the door for Amy, then took a seat on the driver's side and pulled out of the large lot.

The car ride was silent. Both avoided eye contact with each other, although Amy could feel the amber eyes steal glances at her once in a while.

The ride was fairly short. They arrived ten minutes later at a grand, high class five-star restaurant. It was no surprise to Amy that Ian would pick to dine out at such a fine place.

They were seated at a nice and quiet area. Ian ordered for both of them in fluent French, while Amy sat there, admiring the lovely interior of the restaurant.

Ian tried to make conversation, and the two chatted quietly about Cahill affairs. Their meal arrived promptly, and the hungry Cahills dug into their food happily.

Ian glanced at Amy. She was wearing a gold dress. It looked rather..._nice._ He ran the speech through his head once again. _I'm going to do this_, he thought nervously.

"Amy, "Ian started, "there's something I wanted to tell you..."

Amy glanced at Ian. He seems nervous. How very un-Kabra like.

Ian felt his palms sweat. He never thought that confessing his love for the girl in front of him would be the hardest thing he had to do in his life...

Ian regained his cool composure and tried to break the silence.

"You look, eh, _lovely_ tonight."

Ian mentally slapped himself. That was not meant to be said.

Amy looked at him with a confused looked, but right when the word_ lovely _slipped out of Ian's mouth, her face went dark. Lovely. The same thing he told her years ago in Korea. She dropped his gaze immediately, and coughed.

"I'm going outside for a breath of fresh air. It's quite _stuffy_ in here." Amy mumbled quietly, and then standing up abruptly and turned for the exit.

Ian's heart sunk. His choice of words tonight was obviously a bit..._touchy._

He tossed a few crumpled hundred dollar bills on the table and ran after the retreating shadow.

_I should have known better. _

* * *

Amy felt it right there. Her heart was pierced by that word.

That word. That one word she _loathed_.

The one word that he had said once to her in Korea, which is the reason why she hated that word so much.

_Lovely. _

She never wanted to hear that word again.

Amy briskly walked into a store, knowing that he was probably close behind. She wanted to get lost in the crowd, to melt right into society and not have to worry about Ian or the Cahill's.

The store, which happens to be a bookstore, had rows of towering shelves of books. The waft of ink and books washed over her, comforting her broken heart. Amy walked to the farthest, darkest corner, in search of a place to curl up and relieve herself. She wandered into the archaeology section, because it was one of the less populated areas of the shop.

With her mind drifting off, she did not notice the tall figure that was absorbed in a book in front of her path.

She bumped into the man, knocking his book out of his hands. Amy was startled, but hurriedly picked up the book, handing it back to the stranger. Her face flushed red, and she muttered "sorry" repeatedly. _Why am I so clumsy?_

Too washed over with embarrassment, Amy avoided eye contact with the stranger and continued to stalk away.

"Amy? Is that you?"

A curious voice echoed behind her. It definitely did not belong to Ian, because it lacked the rich British accent. She turned around, confused once again.

The stranger was looking at her. The lights were dim in the corner, but she can just make out the chocolate brown eyes and dark hair of the "stranger".

Suddenly recognition registered.

It was Jake Rosenbloom.

"Jake?" Amy was surprised to find him here. It had been at least a couple of years since the two saw each other. Amy was busy with the Cahills and Jake had gone back to Rome to study. The comforting brown eyes gave Amy a sense of security.

Without thinking, she launched herself at Jake, and wrapped him into a hug.

"Ames, it's good to see you. Well...it's been awhile since we've seen each other."

Amy nodded. "What are you doing here in Attleboro?"

"Well, I've just finished college. I'm now working in Boston, and stopped by Attleboro to do some research. I was thinking to stop by sometime, but I didn't expect to see you here." Jake said.

Amy suddenly shrank back, realizing what an awkward position she was in. She hoped that by now, Ian has given up on looking for her and went home.

"It's getting late. I'm gonna get going." Amy said to Jake.

"Hey, it's pretty late...why don't I give you a ride?"

"No. I'm fine walking."

Jake refused to let her walk. He finally persuaded her to at least drive her halfway home. As the two got into Jake's car, Jake noticed that Amy had a weird look on her face.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good." Jake asked worriedly.

"Never better," Amy lied.

"Have any plans tomorrow?" Jake asked casually. "You know, I was thinking we can catch up. It's been so long since we've talked."

Amy nodded absentmindedly. "Mmm. Okay. That would be really nice. I need a break from all that…"

Amy's eyelids felt heavy. She stifled a yawn, but a small one came out in protest. She let her lids droop just a little…

Jake raised his eyebrow. Amy seemed a bit off today. There was definitely something on her mind. Although it has been years, Jake can still tell that she is different from before. She has become a bit distant…maybe even cold. He decided not to pry anymore.

He pulled into the Cahill mansion's driveway. "We're here-"

He looked over at Amy. Her slim figure was slumped against the window, fast asleep. A thin layer of fog stained the glass from her warm breath. Her red hair flowed around her face like a small child. She was so peaceful when she was asleep. He worries were gone, and not a trace of hurt and anger was left. _She is truly beautiful_, Jake thought.

Gently opening the door, he lifted the sleeping figure out of the car and walked up to the mansion. The door was unlocked, and Jake pushed it open easily. That crazy nanny of theirs would no doubt leave the door unlocked in the middle of the night.

Jake found Amy's room upstairs, and gently set her down on the queen sized bed. He pulled a soft blanket over her.

The last thing he did was give her s gentle peck on the cheek before he left.

* * *

The feeling of failure. Something Ian Kabra has never felt before.

He remembered was Isabel once told him. _"You're a failure," she snarled. "You're not good enough to be a Kabra, or my son."_

He didn't believe her back then. Back when he was a snobby, stuck up rich brat.

Now, Ian realized that even his own mother, who he hated, was right.

He was a failure.

Ian stumbled into his car. His head was pounding, and everything in his vision was a blurry. The alcohol worked its way up to his brain, slowly subduing his thoughts. Although Ian was a mess, he let the feeling take over. It numbed his brain, his heart, and it felt like an elephant was lifted off his chest.

However, Ian forced himself to drive. He fumbled to find his key in his Armani suit. It took all of his effort to get the key and start the car. Ian drove aimlessly on the road. He swerved sharply at a few cars that honked at him. A few times he came close to crashing, but only got a few nicks and dents in his prized car. He couldn't care less.

He has no idea which direction he is driving. He lost his bearings completely, not knowing where he is going. The road is becoming narrow and windy, which made it hard to drive. However, Ian pushed on the gas pedal. The car zoomed past trees and conflicted scratched on the black paint. He stomped down on the pedal once again. But this time, a large oak tree was in front of him. Ian veered to the left, but it was too late. He slammed down on the brakes, but it was no use. Tires screeched, and at the last moment, he closed his eyes and waited for the impact. He wanted to forget about everything. Maybe this was a good way to end it.

The windshield glass shattered into millions of pieces, just like his heart. The airbags inflated, but was no use. Ian's body slammed forward, causing his head to collide with the glass shards. He could see that the hood of the car was compressed up against the tree, as if it was an aluminum soda can crushed under the foot. His head pounded, but he felt no pain.

The world drew darker by the second. He was struggling to remember what happened, but the mix of alcohol and blood gushing out of the wound did not help. Ian let his lids close.

The world will have one less failure alive.

* * *

Amy woke up in a body of cold sweat. He heart pounded hard in her chest.

8:46 am, the clock read on her nightstand. She was still wearing her gold dress from last night. Then, the memory of the bookstore, Jake Rosembloom, and riding in a car came back to her mind. _I must have fallen asleep. _

Amy rubbed her tired eyes. Fatigue still lingered in her body, but the weird dream she had was still haunting her. She felt as it something was wrong, very wrong. But she cannot place was it is.

Quickly throwing on a tank top and shorts, Amy staggering into the bathroom and freshened up. The water revitalized her senses, making her relax. Her mind immediately left the feeling of worries.

Downstairs, Amy found Dan face-planting into a stack of blueberry pancakes. He looked up sheepishly, syrup dripping down his face. Amy rolled her eyes and helped herself to some pancake and fruit.

"Kiddo, I swear, you drown the pancakes faster than I can flip them!" Nellie yelled from the kitchen. She laughed, gave Amy a friendly "good morning!" and turned back to jamming out to her music on full blast.

Something registered into Amy mind. "By the way…Have you seen Ian?"

Both Dan and Nellie shook their heads. Amy shrugged. _Why should I care about him?_ But something deep down inside her was nagging that something is wrong.

There was a knock on the door. Amy answered it immediately, and smiled at the figure. Jake was her to pick her up for their "catch up" date. Dan gagged at the two, and left to play video games.

"So which one do you prefer? A movie or some ice cream? Or we can do both." Jake asked in the car.

"Let's go for ice cream. There's a new gelato place I've been dying to try," Amy responded.

Jake pulled into the small town square. The ice cream shop was busy on the warm, sunny morning. Getting their ice cream, both of them took a seat outside on the bench.

"How's everyone? Is Dan still hooked on ninjas?" Jake asked.

Amy laughed. "Yep, still the same old Dan."

"Well, I hope that the Kabra haven't been bothering you lately."

Amy looked away. "He's still a jerk, you can say. But otherwise, it's going ok…"

"Ok? You don't look ok."

"That's none of your business."

Amy's phone rang ion her pocket. She picked up, relieved that it's only Nellie.

"Amy…I have some bad news. Come to the hospital. It's Ian. I'll tell you more when you get here."

Amy's heart sank. As much as she hated the cobra, if anything bad happened to him, she would be devastated. Amy hung up, and started to make her way to Jake's car. She filled Jake in about her conversation with Nellie. Jake nodded, and they headed toward the hospital.

"Speak of the devil…" Jake muttered under his breath.

Amy glared at him.

Jake instantly shut up.

* * *

"He lost a lot of blood; he has several blood transfusions, and should be ok now. And he had a …minor concussion. But…" Nellie paused, not wanting to break the bad news.

"But WHAT?" Amy demanded. She was extremely upset after hearing what happened to Ian last night and the car crash.

"Well…he has a bit of memory loss. It's nothing serious. He still can remember people and events, just that sometimes he can't recall small details and can't tell apart his imagination and reality."

Amy buried her face in her hands. She felt a tear slip out involuntarily, and struggled not to cry. This was all her fault. If she just kept her cool with him at the restaurant last night. If she hadn't run off and acted so immature. If only she had listened to her instincts that something was wrong.

Amy wiped away her tears, and made her way into the room. She gently closed the door behind her. Ian was lying in the crisp white sheets. His eyes were closed, and a passive look adorned his face. His hair was out of place, and a thick white bandage was bound across his forehead. An IV dripped into his arm.

She pulled up a chair and sat beside the sleeping body. She glanced at his face. Small scratches from the glass are scabbing up, just like his arms. She sat there in stillness not wanting to disturb his tranquility.

The amber eyes opened slowly, and then gazed at the person sitting next to him. Amy bit her lips, not sure of what to say.

"You're…Annie-no, no, Amy, right?"

Amy nodded. "Are you feeling alright? I'm so sorry. T-this is all my fault."

Amy pushed down a tear, not wanting to let it fall in front of Ian.

"We were in a restaurant last night, I think. And I said something that I can't remember and it upset you. I should be the one that's sorry.'

Amy shook her head. She took Ian's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Feel better, ok?"

Jake then peeked into the room. "Ames, you alright? I'm going to leave; I have some stuff to do for work."

"Thanks for the ride, Jake. I'll be fine here."

Jake left, leaving the two alone once again. Ian frowned as Jake disappeared.

"Jake? You mean Jake Rosenbloom?" Amy nodded, confirming his statement. "I don't like that guy."

Amy chuckled. "You guy never get along. Even when you barely remember him."

Ian snorted. "Well, you got that right. I can still hate his guts in my grave. But what is he doing here?"

"Umm…we were just getting some ice cream and he dropped me off because it was…on his way to work," Amy looked uneasy.

Ian looked confused at first, but then let that thought go. Amy sat in silence, watching him as he fell back to a deep slumber.

She stood up and left him to rest. _Get better soon. And please don't forget me._

**:)**

**-M**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the long wait. Summer got in my way. LOL. I have writer's block (again) and I don't know if I like this chapter or not. Okay enough with me. Go read :)**

_Five weeks later_

Ian sat on the edge of the bed in his room at the Cahill Mansion. He tries to bear the fact that he is sitting on a _twin-sized _bed with _cotton _sheets, rather than the king-sized bed and silk sheet back home. Wait a second. _I don't even have a home anymore._ The thought triggers a domino effect in his brain, reminding his of everything he's lost. _My family. Gone. My wealth. Gone. My love. Gone. _

His head ached the very spot of his previous head wound, although it has healed and is barely noticeable now. Ian rejected the invitation to a day trip the beach with the rest of the Cahills (and Jake). Amy had looked a bit disappointed, but he insisted that he needed some rest and his head was bothering him a bit (which wasn't a complete lie), she looked a bit more pleased with the excuse and left him alone. And besides, she had Jake now. They have been practically glued to each other for the past month.

He knows that he and Amy will never be anything more than friends. Anything more complicated than that was a stretch, too good to be true. She acted a bit more aloof and cool, just a shade of her old self. His failed attempts to make it something more has been taken as a request to be friends. Just friends.

But Ian didn't blamed her for that. It was his fault, after all. He played her over and over, and her trust has been washed down the drain. Actually, being just friends was something better than he had hoped for. He should be satisfied. He should be happy.

But he's not. He wanted something more than that. The bottomless hole in his heart from the pain and grieve of the clue hunt has left him depleted, empty, and cold. Amy was the only one who can give him hope again.

So the only thing that seemed best for both was for him to leave. He would go somewhere, anywhere away from the Cahills. His glanced at the ticket to London on his dresser. It is to leave at 9:00 tonight. It's now or nothing.

Maybe he would visit sometimes. Every year, call once in a while. But that option is too painful. He doesn't want to be reminded of the heartbreak that has caused endless nights of sleep, endless hours of loneliness. The ticket away from the pain was one-way. He would leave, but never come back.

Ian was fine with it. He pulled out his Louis Vuitton suitcase and started to pack what little belonging he now owns.

* * *

"Watch it!" Amy screamed at the oncoming splash, wrapping her arms protectively around the book she had been pouring over from a few hours. Dan emerged from the salty seawater, and laughed at the sight of Amy being protective of her book.

"Amy, it's just a book. If that was a Hershey's chocolate bar, then I wouldn't blame you. Come on, get off your butt and enjoy the sun!"

Amy ignored the offer and went back to her book. Which was a grave mistake.

An icy wave of salty water slammed down on her head. Amy gasped in surprise, shaking off the water as if it was poisonous. Her book was soaked through the core.

"DAN! You little brat! You will pay for this!" Amy threatened Dan in a you-are-grounded-the-minute-we-get-home voice.

She took off after Dan, intended to get revenge for the nasty prank he just pulled.

Dan disappeared into a small rock formation on the edge of the beach. Amy followed, but as she arrived, there was something odd about the rocks.

She shrugged off the dread. _It's just the sun._

But then she saw it. The small spark underneath the unnaturally black rock. The rock formation finally hit her. It was placed strategically to collapse under pressure, and trap the unfortunate person helplessly under a pile of half-ton boulders.

"Dan! DANIEL! GET OUT OF THERE-" She heard it before she felt the impact. The black rock exploded into dust, the sound deafening and left her in shock, unable to run. The rest of the boulders came cascading down in a matter of seconds.

_Get Dan out of there._ A rock launched in her direction. Amy leaped aside, and it whizzed over her head. She had expected that rock to crush her skull.

What she didn't expect was a rock crashing into the back of her head. She fell over by the unnaturally strong force, only to see a black figure dropping the rock next to her. Amy's vision became fuzzy, she made out a white paper plane gliding to a stop beside her head with a "V" drawn on its wing.

* * *

"Uhh...wha..."

"Amy! Can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes, but shut them immediately because of the stabbing pain from the back of her head.

"Amy? Say something!"

She recognized the female voice, but she couldn't make her lips form the words.

"Ugh. Wha...happened?

"Thank god you're talking. You feeling 'kay?"

"Ans..wer...my...question."

Amy forced herself to open her eyes. Nellie stared back with concern. She was laying on the couch of the Cahill Mansion's living room.

"Let's just say that...you were attacked. Just a bruise on the back of your head. You should be good."

_Attacked? Last thing I remember is rocks collapsing and Dan and the black-suited-guy and the rock...Wait._

"Where's Dan? Where is he?"

"He's upstairs. Minor concussion, a few scrapes and burns. I've had the Cahill Doc look at him, he's gonna be fine," Nellie said. "I sent Jake away. Oh, and I called Hamilton over since he is the only one besides you and me that actually likes Dan and I can't seem to find Ian..."

"He's in the guest room on the third floor. Or the study," Amy suggested.

"Nope. Checked there already."

"The library?" Amy sat up, concern swelling in her.

"Nothing. Don't worry about Ian, he'll be fine," Nellie shrugged.

Amy tried to take her mind off of the attack. Nellie handed her a cup of water and a peanut butter sandwich, and she nibbled on the crust absent-mindedly. Amy made her way to Dan's room, where Hamilton was helping Dan change his bandages.

"Ouch! Man, watch it! Your gonna suffocate me!"

"Okay, just hold still and let me finish!"

Amy shook her head and stifled a small smile. She walked over and helped Hamilton finish.

"It's good to see you, Amy." Hamilton greeted her and gave her a fist bump.

Amy suddenly wrapped Dan into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Mee too. Ameee I can't breese-" Dan struggled under his sister's arms.

"Sorry," Then her face turned serious. "Dan... I think..."

"I know. They're back."

"I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it." Amy shuddered at the thought of them.

Hamilton handed Amy a piece of paper. "I found this in Ian's room... the one on the third floor."

Amy grabbed the paper. On top was a paper plane. She held the crisp white paper and looked under the wing. There was a "V". Recognition settled in on her.

Amy hastily tossed the plane onto the table and glanced at the other sheet.

_Your E-ticket has been issued. Thank you for booking with the Vendetta Airlines. To view your iternary..._

Her face paled. _The Vesper attack. The paper plane. The ticket. Could it be a coincidence? Are they targeting us one by one? _She scanned toward the bottom. 9:00 p.m. Her hand trembled.

"They're back. It's planned for tonight."

**Cliffhanger! I love them. Okay, I will try to update every two weeks if I can. No promises. If you want me to Beta, co-author, or write a story, PM me, I don't bite. :) Don't forget to review! I love reading what you have to say!**

**-M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! You are awesome to have waited this long for an update! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues.**

Chapter 6

"I guess the rock messed up your head pretty badly. Look, Amy, go get some rest. I'm sure Ian's aloofness won't call for trouble."

Hamilton gave Amy a concerned look when she refused to budge.

"Listen to me, Hamilton. The Vespers are going to attack and I need-"

On sudden impulse, Hamilton pinned her down onto the carpet. He produced a rope and tied her hands back in one swift motion.

Amy was caught off guard. One moment she was sitting next to Dan, the next moment, she was on the floor, hands bound and Hamilton looking a bit too creepy for a Tomas. The person in front of her didn't look like Dan's pal; rather, he had a sinister and cold look in his dark eyes. She reflexively kicked the at the weak point of the person's-his stomach-and sure enough, he doubled over in pain.

But only for a second. The person recovered faster than she can blink, and had a sharp, lethal knife in his hand, pointed right at Amy's heart.

"Your a fighter. But not for long." The man sneered.

"You're not-"

"No, I'm not that brainless boarhead. The one you call Hamilton." He held her gaze.

Amy felt her heart pound out of her throat. She had to stay calm. Think.

"Dan! DAN! Wake UP! Get out!"

"Not anytime soon. He's gonna be knocked out for a few days. And don't try that crazy nanny for yours, either. She's as good as dead."

"What did you do to her? You bastard!"

Amy panicked. She never panicked, Ever. Not even in the cave, with the doomsday machine and Vesper One. But knowing that no one can save her, that there was a possibility that everyone was dead, made her hysteria rise. Amy mentally slapped herself. She should have known that "fake Hamilton" was off. First of all, he was rusty with replacing bandaged and changing medicine. All Cahills were to take some sort of first-aid lesson. And what he said a few minutes ago. I'm sure Ian's aloofness won't call for trouble. Last time she checked, Hamilton barely passed English class.

"Poisoned her wine. Classic, isn't it? But it never fails."

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. But, if you must know." The man pulled of his shades and the bandana wrapped loosely around a blond wig, revealing shiny black hair.

Staring back at her was icy amber eyes embedded on a perfect face. But the small creases that are beginning to form crow's feet on the corners of his eyes and the graying root of his hair suggested that he was older.

"Vikram. How nice to see you."

"Same goes for you, my dearest. But I'm afraid our little catching up party will have to continue later."

He didn't waste another word. But instead of driving the dagger into her heart, he shifted his hand and brought the butt of the knife down on her skull. Hard.

He didn't want her dead- they had a little game to play.

She slumped over like a fragile porcelain doll. The eerie glow of the sunset made her face pale, her fiery red hair glowed around her small face.

Vikram pulled out a crisp white paper airplane from his trench coat. He placed the plane next to her limp hand.

A nice final touch to a job well done.

* * *

Ian clutched the steering wheel, his hand hot against the black leather. It has been the first time since the accident that he has driven a car. His hands shook from nervousness.

He suddenly made a sharp swerve to the exit on the right. Since it was probably the last night he's going to be spending in the States, he might as well as enjoy some "American food".

Around the corner, a Shari's came into view. He didn't hesitate to park and walk towards the small restaurant. It was one of the few that Amy had introduced him to, one that he actually enjoyed.

A redhead came up and greeted him with a bit too much of excitement. "Sir, this way please!"

When he was seated at a corner-it had a good view of outside and it was secluded-Ian ordered a hamburger and a root beer.

The red-headed waitress took his order. Ian glanced at her. Her red hair reminded him-painfully- of the person he was trying so hard to forget.

The girl glanced curiously at Ian, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"I'll be back with your food, sir. " She smiled coyly and left.

Ian sighed. The foolish girl will be another poor thing fallen for his good looks.

If only good looks was enough for a certain somebody.

Ian's food arrived shortly, and he dug into his meal. He was surprised how hungry he was, but remembered that he has skipped lunch today.

He checked the time. 7:30. He would catch the flight with plenty of time to spare. He was relieved that there was still a ticket available-in a rash, he desperately called every travel agency knew last night, but all of the seats have been booked. Until he received a call from Vendetta Airlines and a guy named Vincent, who claimed that he had a customer return a ticket and was willing to sell it to him.

Because he was desperate, because he was broken, Ian accepted the offer without hesitation. Now, looking back at their odd conversation, it seemed kind of strange.

"Sir, are you sure you want to book this flight? Keep in mind that there is no return, refund, or exchange."

The strange man had emphasized two words: no return.

It was normal for them to bring up the return policy, but the way he said it sent a chill down his spine. He is too desperate to get the hell out to even think.

He shrugged off the weird feeling. Ian, don't be a paranoid.

Ian paid for the meal, leaving a fair amount of tips for the redhead. When she passed by, she left a small card on in front of him. Ian flipped it over. A phone number was scrawled in flowery handwriting, and a heart was drawn on as a last minute decision.

He stood up, and crushed the slip of paper in his hand.

He didn't throw it away. The firm cardstock that had the number dug into his flesh, reminding him of the pain that was his to blame.

* * *

Amy's eyes flashed opened. The last rays sunset greeted her, streaking the sky with its orange and pink fingers.

She would have enjoyed the breathtaking sunset, but the large bump on her head was radiating pain. She winced as she struggled to upright herself.

She glanced down at the spot by her hand. There lay another one of the white paper planes. The red letter seem to burn into the blinding white paper. Amy shivered as she was reminded of the what happened.

As badly as she wanted to lay back down and sleep, she forced herself to get up. Staggering over to the kitchen, Amy cut away the rope that bound her hands together.

She sat down, trying to recall what had happened.

_Think... Hamiliton attacked me... Wait, it's not Hamilton...it ...was ...Vikram._

The mention of the cold-hearted Kabra jolted Amy back to her situation. Rubbing her sore wrists, she rushed back up to Dan's room. He laid there, eyes closed, barely breathing. Amy checked for a pulse. It was faint, but still there. Amy knew that any efforts to wake him up right now is futile. She planted a quick kiss on his forehead.

Amy then went to Ian's room. It was cluttered; crumpled paper lay in stacks, the closet wide open, almost empty. _Looks like he left in a hurry._

Amy then proceed to go through the few boxes of belonging left over. There was a box of Lucian papers, some top secret files, and field agent information; but none were the thing she was searching for. She began to dig through a large pile of designer clothes. After sifting through countless Armani shirts, she found a small metal box underneath the mess. There was an intricate lock on the box, which Amy managed to pick after a few minutes. Inside were three hypodermic needles, each containing a different colored liquid. Amy snatched up the clear tube from the velvet-lined box. But after a second thought, she took the remaining two and shoved them in her coat pocket.

Next, Amy rushed downstairs. The living room amd kitchen were abandoned. She searched the basement, which was alsp empty. Finally, Amy rushed up to the library, a breath of fear but also relief to find Nellie there.

Her former babysitter was slumped over the oversized couch, a cookbook laying by her feet. Her poisoned wine was mostly gone.

Without hesitation, Amy plunged the clear needle into Nellie's arm. _The clear liquids are usually anecdotes_, Amy recalled from her summer classes with a Lucian-Madrigal trainer.

Nellie stirred. Amy could see that her chest now rise and fall like normal. Relieve washed over her.

"Forgive me, but I have to go,"

Amy checked the time. 8:00 pm. How long was she out for? She hurried out the mansion, jumped into the car, and took off, driving down the road in the final eerie glows of twilight.

**I hope that it was ok! I apologize for embarrassing grammar mistakes...I really wish I can update more often, but I get so busy at the end of summer. I still have AP homework to complete, and school is going to start in September...ahh!**

**I am looking for a beta reader. If you're interested, PM me. **

**I want to thank all of you- the fabulous readers and especially if you reviewed! It means a lot to me when I see that you took time to review :') Thanks! So please review, I get really motivated when I see them :)**

**-M**


End file.
